feuding brothers
by arusas9009
Summary: war has been declared with hades and ares on one side and zeus and poseidon on the other side. their children will then decide the fate of camp half blood. is it a battle ground or a safe haven


Kyle sat on his bunk. Tirelessly waiting for the day to begin. It had been three weeks since he had arrived at camp half-blood. In the three short weeks he had been at camp, he had been trained as an archer. Being able to shoot a bullseye from four hundred feet. Chiron had found him in Minnesota, freezing in the now knowing who he was, he had the same nightmare every night. It started with him on the ground, blod slowly seeping from his side. He could hear a strange, loud voice coming from the dark.  
"YOU WILL EITHER DIE BY HER SIDE OR WITNESS HER SUFFER." He groaned and clawed at the floor, trying to reach for his Stygian Iron sword. He could hear someone slowly walk up to him. Laughing as they dug a dagger from it's scabbard. He oculd see the dagger gleam in the muddy light. As the man lunged at him he would wake up screaming.  
It still took him a couple minutes to realize it was a dream. He would wipe the cold sweat of his head that would form. Then he would get up and go to the archery range to take his mind off the dream. What does it mean? He thought to himself. Who is she that I dream of? He got up out of his bed and put on his bronze breastplate. He sighed and reached for the goblet on his desk. "Mountin Dew Throwback." He said. The green liquid flowed into the cup. He drank slowly savoring the taste. Kyle was groggy, he always was when it was light out. He was used to the dark, being born in the Underworld he was born in olivion. He was standing in front of his mirror trying to fix his dark hair. His bow and quiver lay on his nightstand. He grabbed them both and exited the cabin. He could see the cabin of poseidon from where he was. He could see something disturbe the water.  
"Hey Omar you in there Saltwater skin?" Kyle yelled to Omar wondering if he was in the usual place he was found. Omar and Kyle were best friends, even considering that Kyles father was Hades, and Omars father was Posiden. Omar walked out of the river holding his celestial bronze sword. Kyle had his bow in his hands and his quiver on his back. Omar patted Kyle on the back and smiled.  
"I heard were getting a new person today. A daughter of Zeus." Omar laughed and Kyle punched his arm.  
"Don't be getting excited man. It means our fathers are gonna be crazy angy if we try to date her." We both laughed and walked towards the archery range. Kyle took out his bow and loaded an arrow. He fired the Arrow, hitting the bullseye directly. "You sure you aren't Apollos son?" Again they both laughed. They had been friends right when Kyle had walked onto Kyle was firing arrowss omar was practicing his swordplay on a fencing dummy. As they practicing kyle could hear the pitter patter of hooves come from behind him. He turned around to see chiron riding up behind them.  
"Kyle, Omar we have a new camper arriving this evening around three, o clock.I would like you to escort her to the Zeus cabin. these are orders from Zeus himself."  
"Yes of course chiron ,but if i may ask. Why does Zeus trust us to him we're enemies. Being sons of Poseidon and hades." Chiron looked to kyle with compassion. Chiron understood what kyle was talking about.  
"Zeus wants you to protect his daughter because there is a war coming. Ares and Hades have declared war against Poseidon and Zeus. good luck." Kyle grabed his bow and quiver and walked towards the mess hall. Omar walked by him , the mood was now dreadful. The war of te gods? This war would not just be in olympus ,but it will be war in camp. The cabins will be divided like capture the flag. There will be bloodshed, of mortals and demigods. Kyle shook his head trying to clear his thoughts. Kyle opened the door to the grand hall. He could see annabeth and percy sitting at a table eating breakfast. Omar saw two goblets next to eachother and smiled. "Glad you saved us spots Percy." Omar said sitting down next to annabeth. Kyle took his goblet.  
"Green tea." the drink slowly poured into his cup. Omar looked at him with a dirty look.  
"Monster energy." Omar said. They both took there goblets and clanged them together. "Cheers." Omar said. "Percy I am sorry to inform you of bad news, but there is distress on olympus. Ares and Hades are preparing for war. Your father and Zeus are ready for war with them but I fear a war will spread between the have a new girl coming to camp she's a daughter of Zeus. I fear that with her arrivial will also bring the breaking point for war." Kyle said looking to percy. Omar looked to annabeth. "Annabeth do you have any way you could help us. Kyle and i will be able to stop any form of aggresion alone but if there us to be war with the gods we will need guidance." Annabeth looked to Omar and nodded.  
"I will aid you Omar." Omar smiled and nodded.  
"Thank you annabeth." She smiled and nodded.  
"We will stay the course, let things play out. If Ares and Hades want war theyn they will have it, but not with the demi-gods." Everyone at the table agreed. Percy and Annabeth stood up pushing their chairs back. They looked to Kyle and Omar.  
"We have to go train. We'll talk later." Kyle waved to them as they walked away. Omar checked his watch. Five minutes to three o'clock. The girl would be arriving soon.  
Kyle and Omar finished what remained of there drinks and left the mess hall heading towards the main entrance to the camp. They passed the dragon that guarded the Gold fleece that created the camps border. Kyle could hear a car in the distance, rumbling towards camp. Omar stood next to him scanning the tree line. Omar looked closely and he could see the figure of a person running towards them. As the person got closer he could see it was a girl with red hair. Kyle looked back to see tree's falling behind her. Kyle strung three arrows and walked out yelling at her.  
"Hey! Over here!" He screamed as he saw what was chasing her. A big black dog with teeth as sharp as knives. A hellhound. "Omar you take her and make sure nothing gets to her! I'll take care of the hellhound!" He aimed his loaded bow at the hellhound. The girl was getting closer and closer but so was her assailant. She ran past Kyle and he let out his trio of arrows. All three made there mark. Two in it's side one in it's eye. The hellhound howled and hit the ground hard rolling towards Kyles foot.  
Kyle took out his Stygian Iron dagger and knelt beside the creature.  
"Father forgive me." He said. He stabbed the animals neck and a death screech left it. It burst into dust in his hands. Omar was standing next to the girl inside of the border. Her face was buried in her hands. Kyle knelt beside her.  
"Hey its alright. That thing is dead. You're safe now." The girl slowly lowered her hands and Kyle could see tears falling from her eyes. "Whats your name?"  
"I'm Abigail, daughter of Zeus." 


End file.
